


Pensamiento

by CryDblue



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue
Summary: Lux sigue pensando en él.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Sylas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pensamiento

A veces piensa en él.

Se acuerda de él cuando saca el de libro de magia a escondidas o los lee en plena batalla recordando cada oracion.

También se acuerda cuando algún hombre se le acerca. Ningún hombre es como él. Los hay más guapos y desde luego los hay más elocuentes, pero ninguno tiene en su mirada la honestidad que vio en la de ese mago prisionero.

En el mundo de Luxanna hay más nobles y galantes que honestos. Ella es honrada, pero los buscafortunas, vividores, mentirosos y ególatras son tan parte de su mundo como los actores y marionetistas. La gente hace lo que sea por un puñado de monedas, estafar es lo menos grave que ha visto hacer.

Quizá por eso se acuerda tanto de él. Él era un auténtico caballero, dispuesto a defender a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía solo porque sabía que la acusación era falsa. Lux admira eso. Le gustaría decírselo alguna vez si es que vuelve a verlo. Le gustaría mucho volver a verlo.

Ese dia vuelve a verlo. Los soldados corren y gritan. Ha sido un día terrible. Su hermano los sigue. Apenas lo ve y es atacado por un proyectil en la entrada.

Es el.

La horda entra por la grieta y ataca.

Ella está indefensa.

Pero no importa.

Lux sigue pensando en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Admito que estoy empezando a tomarle gustó a este ship y no puedo evitar pensar en lo bien que se ven juntos.


End file.
